Baby Look at Us
by 0SailorHarmony0
Summary: Repost of a story I wrote when I was 13. Based on the song as sung by Sarina Paris. Serena and Darien reflect on their relationship, with a little twist at the end. Hope you like!


Baby Look At Us

By 0SailorHarmony0

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

_**Authors Note:**_ Hello! Here's another songfic from my teenage years. Hope you enjoy!

_**Original AN**_: Serena is 17 and Darien is 21 in this story.

This story is based on the hit song Baby Look At Us, as sung by Sarina Paris. The song is in italic.

Baby Look At Us

_For all the times I really, Ever wouldn't be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that I, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night i pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us_

"Who ever thought that I'd end up with you?" said Serena.

"Yeah, but do you remember when we first met?"

"Do I ever! That was so humiliating!"

**Flashback**

"A 30?! Mom's going to kill me," muttered Serena. She wadded up the test and threw it behind her. "Watch where you're throwing things Meatball Head!"

"Who are you?"

"Darien. What's your name Meatball?"

"Ug! Stop that. My name's Serena."

**End Flashback**

"I still can't believe you called me that!" told Serena

_Every bo-dy believed, We would never be  
Look at us, up above, We are so in love  
Everyday, in you arms, Baby cant go wrong  
We are strong, Look at us now_

"Remember how after we saved Allan and Ann the others were nosy?" asked Darien.

"Yes, that was kinda funny."

**Flashback**

Sailor Moon and Darien held hands as they floated farther and farther away. Just as they were about to kiss, the others appeared.

"Is there something going on here we don't know about?" asked Mars.

They all appeared behind their backs. Darien and Serena sweat dropped.

_For all the times I meet, We ever were to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that I, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night I pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us_

_Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us  
_

Serena sighed. She remembered when Darien saved her, but yet he still didn't want to be with her. "I thought it was all over then," she whispered.

"Luckily the guy that put you to sleep you defeated," responded Darien.

**Flashback**

Darien was snoozing away when he heard a voice. "Darien wake up!" said Luna, "Serena's in trouble!"

"So? I can't get near her."

"Darien, she was put into an eternal sleep. She's losing energy fast. You're the only one that can save her!"

He got out of bed and headed for his bike. "Hang on Serena, I'm coming!" Darien took a jump and changed into Tuxedo Mask.

When he arrived he found the other Sailors crowded around Sailor Moon. "Wake up Serena," he said as he shook her. Then he gave he a kiss. Her eyes fluttered pen. "Darien?" she whispered.

He gave her a hug. Suddenly the cardian came back. "She wasn't supposed to awaken!" he yelled.

Sailor Moon got up. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The cardian died. Tux started to leave when Moon spoke. "You saved me, I knew you still cared."

"No, it was only a one time thing. Farewell Sailor Moon."

Serena cried. "Go get him," told Mars, "he's your destiny."

She ran after him. "Darien!" she cried.

He turned around. "I don't care what happens in the future, I want to be with you now!"

They kissed.

**End Flashback**

_  
Every bo-dy believed, We would never be  
Look at us, up above, We are so in love  
Everyday, In you arms  
Baby, Can't go wrong  
We are strong, Look at us now_

_For every night I dream, Together you and me  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Your like the flower bloom, The glowing of the moon  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For everyone believe, That we could never be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
now all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along  
We make it baby, Look at us now  
_

"That was a bad time, but thanks to you future self, and Rini, we got back together," exclaimed Serena.

"Yes. I remember when we created your transformations with our love."

"I thought it would never happen," she replied.

**Flashback**

"Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Serena.

He launched his rose at the cat. She sent her tail which shoved him into the wall.

"Darien!"

"Run Serena, go," he whispered.

"No I can't leave you and the girls!"

A pink light emerged from their hands. They changed into Prince Endymon and Princess Serenity. Her old brooch and wand came out and changed into a heart shaped brooch and the Moon Heart Rod (AN: don't know what it's really called).

"Look what our love created," told the Princess.

Endymon smiled. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

**End Flashback**

"That was a sweet time," Serena exclaimed.

_  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
baby look at us_

_For every night I dream, Baby look at us  
For every night I dream, Baby look at us  
For every night I dream, Baby look at us  
For every night I,_

_Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
dream, dream, dream, dream, dream (fade)  
_

"But," responded Darien," one of the worst times was when we had those dreams."

"Yes, I thought you didn't care, but you did," she answered.

**Flashback**

Serena fell asleep. She began to dream.

_It was another beautiful day. She and Darien were getting married. Right when thy were going to kiss rocks pushed them apart. "Serena!" screamed Darien._

"_You must never see her again. Otherwise something bad will happen."_

She woke up and went to Darien's.

When she arrived she beat on the door. "Darien, I need to talk to you about this dream,"

He immediately opened the door. She described the dream. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"I can't be with you," Darien replied.

He shut the door. Serena pounded on the door and cried.

**End Flashback**

"Again, we got back together," told Darien.

_  
For every night I dream, The more I do believe  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
all cleared up in the sky, Are love will meant tonight  
Will make it baby, Look at us now_

_And all you ever do, I know you would be true  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
A story of a guy, Is one to never die  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us_

_For all the times I really, Ever would to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that I, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night I pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now  
_

"Yes," she responded.

"Serena," asked Darien, "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she yelled.

They kissed passionately, like it could last for eternity.

Finally, they have a chance to be together.

_  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us_


End file.
